A Happy Ending
by knappyyy
Summary: This is a story about Mike and Susan reuniting after the fight over Mike's son. This is an ending that I would like to have happen in the actual series


A Happy Ending

It was a cold, dreary Saturday night on Wisteria Lane and Susan Mayer felt a chill from the ominous wind that repeatedly blew at her window. The effect of the events of the previous day had not quite left her yet and all she felt like doing was wallowing in her misery. She loved Mike and was looking forward to their engagement. The fact that he had left her because she had kept the secret of Zach's whereabouts from him for too long of duration tormented her mind. She was only looking out for her young daughter, Julie. It was hard enough for Susan to have to accept that the estranged teenage boy, Zach, was the product of a relationship involving her then boyfriend, Mike, but to have to accept Zach possibly living with her and Julie was not acceptable. There had been too many instances where Zach had proven his insanity to her and she was not about to give him another chance.

"This is not a good night to be alone," Susan thought as she rose from her couch, focusing her attention towards the window. Julie was with her father for the weekend, leaving Susan to dwell alone in her spacious home. Susan felt lonely and depressed. She was trying to forget about Mike but it was proving to be more difficult than she had hoped. The thought of marrying him lingered in her mind more often than not, and at this particular moment she desired his comfort and security.

All of a sudden, a loud, obtrusive knock resonated throughout the house. Out of instinct, she grabbed the gun under her bedside table and crept towards the door. Before opening the door, she peered through the nearest window to see a shrouded figure come into view.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Susan exclaimed as she slowly opened the door.

The shrouded figure eerily walked over the threshold and started to strip itself of its excessive garments. The scrawny figure of Zach Young appeared.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Susan shouted, her breath coming out in short spurts from anger.

"It is mandatory that we see each other at once. She is the love of my life and we belong together!" proclaimed Zach.

"Not if I have something to do with it!" bellowed Susan, and at that moment, she whipped out her gun concealed from behind. Zach fell backwards from shock, and Susan grasped the few free seconds allowed to phone the police.

"Hello? What is the problem?" questioned the police.

"I have a runaway teenager at my house! Get here as fast as you can!" exclaimed Susan. But as soon as she placed the phone on the receiver, Zach was out the door. Susan's one chance of putting Zach away in jail was ripped viciously from her grasp. Out of mere habit, Susan immediately phoned Mike to explain to him in vivid detail of the previous occurrence.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with another unplanned confrontation with Zach. I'll be right over." Said Mike.

That evening, after a long conversation about Julie and Zach, Susan and Mike decided to move back in together. Mike finally understood why Susan didn't tell him about Zach's whereabouts out of protection for her daughter. Although Mike agreed that it would be better for the safety of Julie if Zach stayed at a distance from her at all times, he still cares for Zach and wants to provide a home for him.

Much to Susan's pleasure, she was reunited once again with Mike. Zach was nowhere to be seen and Julie was safe from danger.

The next morning, after spending a wonderful evening with Mike, Susan woke up alone in her bed.

"Where could he be?" Susan thought, desperately hoping that the events of the past day weren't a dream and Mike had never forgiven her.

Just as Susan was about to get out of bed and get dressed from her nightclothes, Mike walked in with a breakfast tray, fully equipped with muffins, eggs, and bacon.

"Lay back down Susan. Enjoy this great breakfast," said Mike.

Susan reached for a luscious blueberry muffin and took a massive bite.

"Ouch! There is something hard in this muffin!" shouted Susan. At that instant the look of terror on her face softened into a look of passionate love.

"Susan, will you marry me?" asked Mike.

"Yes, of course I will! I love you!" exclaimed Susan.

That was the beginning of a long, tough marriage that would endure painful struggle, but would always contain much happiness and love.


End file.
